<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>6th Year Feelings by SMLocke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297149">6th Year Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMLocke/pseuds/SMLocke'>SMLocke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, F/M, Friendship/Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMLocke/pseuds/SMLocke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaret was a shy girl. She never expected to fall in love with her best friend, Regulus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>6th Year Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Margaret was late to Charms class. She knew Prof. Flitwick would be angry. She had forgot her book and she went to look for it. The book was<br/>
somewhere in her room. The problem was if any prefect would catch her. She'd have to go to detention. That was the worst. Prof. Binns was<br/>
in charge of detention. He had a reputation being very boring. That wasn't on her mind though.</p><p>  Her mind was racing. "What if I get caught," That was all she thought. It was reasonable. Prefects aren't as kind as you think. They are terrible<br/>
to anyone that misbehaves. Margaret never got in trouble, so she'd be fine. Right? Not at all. They are worse to first time offences. Prefects act<br/>
like aurors scouting out criminals. That is what they are supposed to do. It was the right thing.</p><p>  On her way Margaret was stealthy. She didn't want to get caught. She slowly entered her room. She was as quiet as a mouse. No noise was made.<br/>
That wasn't true. Margaret left and headed to class like nothing happen. When she got around the corner, she saw a familiar face. It was the prefect<br/>
brother of Sirius Black. </p><p>   It was Regulus Black. Margaret's longtime crush.</p><p> What is she going to do?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>